bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
Mlle Blanche de Glace
Mlle (Mademoiselle) Blanche de Glace (often referred to as the Actress) is one of the playable characters in ''BioShock 2'' Multiplayer. She speaks with a French accent. Blanche was the eighth character to be revealed in the Cult of Rapture's Faces of the Civil War, and is a bonus unlockable character. "Mlle Blanche de Glace is an internationally acclaimed actress of rich emotional depth. She arrived in Rapture eager to captivate a new audience. A passionate woman with a history of torrid love affairs, she searches for a partner who can match her intensity and satisfy her appetites, but has yet to find one. She oscillates between periods of extreme reclusion, shunning all personal interaction, and times of exceptional sociability, when her hunger for contact seems insatiable." Story Blanche worked as a famous actress for many years, and it became a big part of her life. However, when the theaters closed following the 1958 New Year's Eve Riots, Blanche becomes miserable and lonely, which leads her to splicing, believing it will help her to "live like the others...in ignorance". Blanche soon finds herself participating in the Civil War, stating that this is real life, and that the theater was never as exciting. Audio Diaries *See Them See Themselves: Unlocked from the start. *Like the Others: Unlocked at Rank 15. *Life and its Double: Unlocked at Rank 35. Quotes Picked Up a Little Sister *"Liberty is just ahead!" *"Yet another award awaits me!" *"Silence we must." *(Laugh) "The girl is mine!" *"Up we go, my little fille!" *"Liberation awaits!" *"Ha! Ha! Pigs! The girl is mine!" *"Say au revoir to these pigs, ami." *"I liberate you from these pigs!" *"I give you liberty mon petit!" *"Voila! Cheri, tucked safe from this swine!" *"Be still animal!" Attacking a Rosie *"Mon Grand Papa, Mon Grand Papa, Dormez Vous, Where Are You? (Laughs)" *''"Frère Jacques, frère Jacques,'Dormez-vous? Dormez-vous? Sonnez les matines! Sonnez les matines!' Din, dan, don. Din, dan, don. (Laughs)'' *"Oh, w''hat a world we live in!" *"''Oh, how you suffer, my knight!" *"Your big gun is empty now!" *"Quel dommage!, My knight! (Laughs) you hurt!" Killed an Enemy Splicer *"These bourgeois pigs are not so swift!" *"Au revoir, pig." *"Bravo, encore! They love us!" *"Choke on this purge, bourgeois swine!" *"Bravo my love, a beautiful scene finale!" *"The crowd, they call to us, 'écoute'!" *"A private show awaits you, mon amour..." *"Mon amour, the curtain falls." *"I thought you wanted mon autograph." *"My kiss, she steals the breath, non?" *"Your curtain falls, my darling!" *"Tonight, I play the dragon!" *"It is the curtain finale!" *"This is my greatest role yet!" *"Mon amour, it is time for our final embrace!" *"You ''did expect something for debt, non?" *"''There is peace for you in my arms!" *"Mon amour, e''ven great love must die!" *"''I thought you wanted mon autograph." *"Oh! you tremble at my touch Cheri!" Researching an Enemy *"For you, the show is terminé!" *"So strange on this side of the camera." *"Now you play the fool tonight!" *"Oh, my little mouse, you are so shy!" *"Must it always end this way with you?" *"Mouse, you are not so shy now!" *"Our little play needs an ending Mon Cher!" Regenerating Health *"Mon chéri, don't you want my autograph?" *"Oui! I was away but now I return." *"Like the phoenix, I rise. En Garde!" *"You watched me suffer, Now watch me prevail!" *"You must learn to control your passion!" *"My vitality, it threatens you, non?" *"I am truly a marvel!" *"I thought you wanted moi too..." Plasmid Attacks Electrocuted *(Incoherent babbling) Burning *(Screaming) Frozen *(Silent shivers) Swarmed *"Shoo! Shoo! Shoo bees!" How to Unlock #Blanche is a bonus character that can be unlocked via special codes placed in all pre-ordered BioShock 2 games at GameStop in the US, EB Games in Canada, 12Game in the Netherlands, or GAME in the UK, along with the second bonus character, Zigo d’Acosta. #She is available in the BioShock 2 Character Pack, at the cost of 160 MS Points ($1.99). Video Gallery File:Mlle Spliced Ingame.png File:Mlle Capturing LS.png|Blanche capturing a Little Sister File:Blanche-spliced-01.jpg|Blanche in the Kashmir Restaurant Blanche .jpg|Blanches Character model is based off Rita Hayworth melle_blanche_de_glace_.jpg|Blanche's non-spliced third person model. Behind the Scenes *''Mlle Blanche de Glace'' means "Miss White Ice" or "Miss Ice of White" in French. Blanche is her first name, but "de Glace" is not a common French name so it may be a stage name. *In the Deco Devolution artbook her side name was once "starlet" fr: Category:BioShock 2 Multiplayer Characters Category:Character Pack DLC